


Watching You

by peanutbitter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, somewhat gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbitter/pseuds/peanutbitter
Summary: Jongin always sees Kyungsoo, even when the rest of the world doesn't.





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something i wrote a long time ago. I just wanted to write a psycopath Jongin, that's the whole point of this. Title's from Natalia Kills' song "Watching You" (not a fan of her personality, but i have a bunch of fics inspired by her "Trouble" album). There's not actual descriptions of violence, but i got the warning there just to be sure.

Kyungsoo had big, brown, beautiful eyes. His mouth formed a heart as he smiled, exposing his white teeth. Everything in Kyungsoo was beautiful, it was pleasant. Kyungsoo was not the kind of guy that people were paying attention to, though. But Jongin saw it. Jongin watched him standing in the corner of the dining room, waiting for his few friends so they could have lunch together. He saw him sit at the back of the room, head down, rubbing his glasses on his sweatpants. Sometimes Jongin saw him as he slept on his side, his head resting on two pillows, his glasses on the bedside table. Jongin saw him in the bathroom, through the small window high above the wall. Kyungsoo wore unscented soap and strawberry-scented shampoo. His favorite towel was the one with puppies all over. Jongin, regardless of day or time, always saw Kyungsoo, even when no one else would see him.

Kyungsoo had never seen Jongin. Like the other, Jongin was quiet. Shy, maybe. He hid, camouflaged himself. Under the inattentive gaze of so many futile people, Jongin, like Kyungsoo, went unnoticed.

Kyungsoo was always his first thought when he woke up and the last before falling asleep. In his room, pictures of the same smile, the same look and the same hands occupied the walls. Jongin dreamed of the day when he would show all those pictures to the person who stamped them.

To thinking of having Kyungsoo there, into his room, gave him shivers.

Jongin had always been a curious child, he liked to play.

The first time he had touched Kyungsoo was when he had discovered that the boy was a heavy sleeper. He had caressed his hair, patted his face, sitting there on the floor beside the single bed. Kyungsoo had not moved and his breathing was steady. Jongin waited anxiously for the day when he would fall asleep with that slight noise at his side. For now, that was enough.

Jongin had noticed when he had ceased to be the only one to observe Kyungsoo. Of course he had, since the other was keen to be open with his admiration.

Kim Junmyeon smiled at Kyungsoo, sat at the same table as him and stroked his arm, sometimes his hand and their knees touching under the table. Sometimes he would go to Kyungsoo's house. He would go into the same room that Jongin stayed at every night, sat in the same bed that Jongin sat to watch Kyungsoo. It touched the same pictures as Jongin. He stroked Kyungsoo's face in the same way that Jongin did.

The difference was that, with Junmyeon, Kyungsoo was awake, and worst of all, he would return the caress.

Did Junmyeon not know that Kyungsoo kept those touches to Jongin? That those rosy lips did not belong to him?

It was the first time Jongin had been in despair.

Before, no one but him saw the hidden beauty of Kyungsoo and Jongin wanted things to continue like that. That Kyungsoo would always be his.

That was how he did what he had to do that night. Kyungsoo was his, wasn’t him? It would be easy, it would be natural.

He had taken the boy home.

"Here, Soo, this is where we stay now, alright? No more Junmyeon, no more college, no more people. Just you and me, as it should be.”

He slid his hands down his pale face, kissed his cold lips, stared at his lifeless eyes. He had drawn a heart over the bloody wound on his chest.

Kyungsoo was finally his. Only his, as he had known it must have been since the first time the little boy had reached out to him in a dark alley, had wiped the wounds from his face and sent him home with a hamburger and orange juice, asking Jongin to be careful with the ruffians who surrounded the neighborhood.

Jongin was happy now, even as he went through the "look for this kid" posters, even when all that awaited him at home was a pile of bones.

After all, it was still Kyungsoo. With big, beautiful eyes, a heart smile and white teeth.

His  Kyungsoo. Only his.


End file.
